Many prior art media devices can receive media broadcasts from sources such as FM, AM and satellite broadcasts. Such a media device is able to transfer and receive media files, for example audio files, video files and audio-visual files, wirelessly between other similar media devices. The wireless transmission is performed via a variety of methods including infrared transmission, 25 mhz radio or 2.4 ghz radio transmission technologies such as Bluetooth.
Media files such as audio or visual files can originate from a variety of devices including digital media players like an Apple iPod®, a CD player or even a radio transmitting commercial radio broadcasts. Most media files in the popular MP3 and ACC formats contain identification information stored as an ID3 tag. The ID3 tag is typically contained within or associated with the audio file and is stored in a prescribed format. Identification information on the media file typically includes an artist or creator name, a title of the media file and a year of commercial release and genre of the media file.
Most media devices are able to identify the media file being played, transmitted, broadcasted and/or received. The identification of the media file can be performed by several methods. For example, the identification of the media file can be performed by extracting the ID3 tag or metadata directly from the media device that is playing, transmitting, broadcasting or receiving the media file. Alternatively, a creation of “signatures” for the audio file followed by cross-referencing of these “signatures” to a music database results in the identification of the media file. Further alternatively, the media file is identified by a user's direct input of relevant information.
The identification information on any particular media file is often limited and incomplete. Additionally, the identification information is typically static and factual in nature. There is little opportunity for a receiver of the media file to assess his potential likelihood and/or degree of enjoyment or satisfaction gained by receiving, playing, listening and/or watching the media file. There is also little opportunity for a broadcaster of media files to receive feedback regarding popularity of the media files that he has broadcasted and/or regarding degree of enjoyment conferred upon the receiver of his broadcasted media file.
Furthermore, there are limited in-built incentives for broadcasters or sharers of media files to continually increase rate of broadcasting or sharing activity and/or quality of broadcasted or shared media files.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system and method for providing an indication of the potential likelihood and/or degree of enjoyment or satisfaction gained by receiving, playing, listening and/or watching any particular media file. There is also a need to increase in-built incentives aimed at broadcasters or sharers to continuously increase their broadcasting or sharing activity as well as quality of broadcasted or shared media files.